


Handstands are Hard

by Kreature (SneaselXRiolu)



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Breast Focus, F/F, Large Breasts, Married Couple, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/Kreature
Summary: Request from "Yoga Trainer": Dendy wants Fink to do a naked handstand causing her big boobs to hang in her face. Now because of Fink's large boobs in her face, Fink's voice is muffled. Thankfully Dendy can understand what Fink is saying, despite Fink's voice being muffled by her boobs. This goes on for a couple of minutes when the blood is rushing through Fink's head. Then Dendy gets Fink to squirt by rubbing her vagina, making her vagina juice leak down her body. Then Dendy joins with Fink to do a naked handstand. After another few minutes, Fink sucks on Dendy's boobs
Relationships: Dendy/Fink (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Handstands are Hard

Fink watched Dendy work in her lab again. Ever since the other woman had declared she was a neutral, she freely worked for any side. If the price was right. And Fink offered a pretty good price. Fink offered a pretty golden ring, and sex. And the two were married forever.

Fink wrapped her arms around her wife. "Heya cutie."

"Greetings, Fink." Dendy smiled.

"Watcha working on?"

"Watching videos on recovery. Some of them are kind of difficult to see how the recovery occurs and I'm trying to analyze."

"Handstands?"

"That can be part of the excersize."

"Heh, bet I can do a better handstand than them."

"Cocky, hm?"

"Yup! I can do that better than they can."

"Alright, could you demonstrate?"

Fink grinned and began taking off her clothes.

"What are you doing that for?"

"My bra and shirt can't support my breasts upside down, so I'm just not gonna wear clothes." Fink smirked. "Get a timer up."

Dendy did so, and once she pressed start, the naked were-rat did the handstand. Her breasts, like the big melons they were, fell onto her face. "You timing me?" Fink asked. Her voice was muffled to her own ears.

"I am." Dendy confirmed. 

Fink smirked and her arms were strong, so she watched her upside down wife watch her.

Dendy glanced back at the time. 1 minute, 34 seconds. "Impressive stamina." She complimented.

"Thanks." Fink's tail lashed as her voice rumbled through her breasts. She was probably getting horny. Voyerism was a common kink for the two, Dendy getting off more on "scientific" videos (videos she took herself), and Fink only liked seeing Dendy's reaction to them.

But watching each other? Swoon. Not that Fink would ever swoon in public.

As it reached the 2 minute mark Fink began to feel colder in her ankles, and dizzy in her head. But she couldn't let herself lose!

Dendy walked up to her lover, and hummed. "Very impressive stamina. May I add another stimulant?"

"G-go right ahead!" Fink smirked. Then regretted.

Dendy began to rub Fink's folds, causing the rat to squeak like a mouse.

Fink's tail lashed excitedly and she whimpered as Dendy's fingers sunk in. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck! Fuuuck..." Fink cursed.

"Potty mouth." Dendy teased as she sunk her fingers into Fink, causing Fink's toes to curl. 

Fink moaned and shuddered, trying to focus on the handstand and not falling on top of her wife as her coil tightened. Fuck those kappa's blunt claws, they were way too skilled for their own good! Fink's moans rang through her own breasts, and the rat couldn't help but give into it and orgasmed.

Squirting juice that flew up a bit and landed between thighs, belly, and bottom. The larger drops clung together, clumping the fur as the drops dripped down the poor were-rat. Fink panted, and glared at Dendy who went to the floor. 

"Impressive stamina."

"Suck a dick." Fink retorted.

"I am not dating a guy, as that would be cheating on you."

"Well the least you could do is join me!"

Dendy thought for a moment. "Alright." Dendy prepared to do a handstand.

"No. Do it naked."

"But what about-"

"You can keep your dish on."

"Thank you." Dendy took off her clothes, including her shoes and socks, which was something she rarely did. Even in bed, she wore socks.

Dendy then got onto her hands and did a handstand. 

Fink smirked and walked over on her hands.

"Fink...what are you planning...?" Dendy asked, turning her head so her mouth wasn't muffled by her breasts. 

Fink smirked and did the same, mirroring Dendy and Fink grabbed one of Dendy's nipples in her mouth and began to suck.

Dendy whimpered, arms shaking as she was stimulated. Cob, how was her girlfriend so good at this!? Dendy yelped as her arms gave out and Fink came tumbling after. The two females were now on one another, and Fink smirked as she turned her body.

Her breasts were now squished against her wife's and Fink began to make out with her.


End file.
